Help me, I love you
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Laxus is confused by Lucy's declaration of love.
Title:Help me, I love you.

Rating:T  
Warning:Language

Pairing:Laxus x Lucy

Disclaimer :I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Summary:Laxus is confused by Lucy's declaration of love

Laxus stood on the second floor of the guild, watching over it. The time was coming within the next year or so, for him to take it over. As much as he had wanted to rule the guild long ago, the thought now terrified him to a degree. What if he wasn't ready? What if he was never good enough? All these thoughts ran through his head as he sat at the desk in his new office, going through the paperwork that his old man obviously had never wanted to do and training Laxus for the position of master was the perfect excuse to offload his work on to Laxus.

An added bonus was that he got yo enjoy his time of procrastination. So, taking a little 'time out', Laxus now stood on the balcony of the second floor, his eyes following certain people. At first, it was Freed and the Raijinshuu, with Freed, once again trying his best to break up an argument between Bixlow and Evergreen.

His sight then shifted to Mira preparing a drink for Macao and then shifted once more to see the familiar scene of a brawl breaking out within the centre of the guild. The culprits were unsurprisingly, Natsu and Gray. Seeing Natsu in the guild and his blue exceed in the corner near the bar, Laxus' eyes moved once more. However this time they were in search of a particular person, not just looking for a distraction. His Grey eyes glanced over the likes of Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy- he had even found Juvia hiding behind a pillar staring at Gray, as he received a punch to the jaw. The person he was in search of was nowhere to be found. Although his face didn't change, inside his heart sank. Where could they be?

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice came from behind the blond man, who turned to see Makarov next to him.

"No." Laxus lied, his facial expression staying the same.

"Well then, get back to work!" The old man chortled, before walking away to order yet another beer from Mira.

"Damn it, Gramps." Laxus muttered under his breath,turning away from the balcony. It would be better to get the paperwork over and done with.

Sifting through the never-ending damage reports that had been dumped on his desk by that lazy old man, Laxus let out a yawn. How was it even humanely possible for a single pink-haired dragon slayer to cause this much damage? Laxus knew Natsu was destructive but this took things to a whole new level, and not one that Laxus was looking forward to; in fact he would much rather that Natsu took it _down_ a level-or ten. Sighing, Laxus began to sign, stamp and file the necessary paperwork, for yet another damage report from one of Team Natsu's jobs.

LALU

Just finishing the last report, Laxus stretched, standing from the seat at his desk, hoping that the person he was in search of earlier was now here. Returning to the his place on the balcony, his eyes impatiently scanned the guild once more, desperately this time. With no such luck, Laxus decided to go to their apartment. Determined to find them, he made his way hurriedly down the steps connecting the second floor to the main guild hall, his signature coat hanging casually from his shoulders and swaying gently as he moved, ignoring the concerned inquiries from Freed.

Walking out of the guild doors, Laxus' eyes began darting around. It was at that point that he realised- He didn't actually know where they lived. Falling back on to his dragon slayer abilities, he sniffed the air, hoping to catch even the tiniest hint of their scent. Failing miserably, Laxus swiftly turned and burst back into the guild, his eyes landing on Natsu. Walking up to him, Laxus dragged him out of the fight he was currently in and out of the guild's doors.

"Where is she?" Laxus sighed, slightly ashamed due to having to ask Natsu of all people.

"Huh? Who?"

"Blon- uh, Lucy." He quickly corrected himself.

"Dunno. Don't care." Natsu said awkwardly, before returning back into the guild, his shouts of "fight me" and "Ice Princess" still being heard from outside of the guild.

Not exactly knowing his destination,and confused by Natsu's behaviour, Laxus wandered throughout the town. Remembering that someone had once mentioned Lucy living near a river, he made his way towards an apartment block.

LALU

Finally catching her scent, Laxus knocked on the respective door. When there was no answer, he forced his way in, willing to sit through the lecture he would receive for breaking her door and causing her to pay the landlady more money, which he would be more than happy to provide, as it was his fault in the first place.

Cautiously entering the apartment of Lucy Heartfillia, the blond man searched for her. He checked her entire apartment, only to find note on her bedside table- one that made him want to break something- preferably Natsu's thick skull. He read it over again, just to make sure that he had read it correctly the first time.

 _Laxus,_

 _I've written this note to you because you are one of the **F** ew people that still care about me, and yo **U** are the most likely to sear **C** h for me. We've grown closer lately, becoming exceptionally good friends. I doubt that we will ever see each other again, so I have no fears in telling you that I wish we could've been something more. You were surprisingly one of the **K** indest people **I** knew, and I tha **N** k you for bein **G** there for me. After being abruptly discarded from team Natsu mid- mission, I've made the extremely **H** ard decision to l **E** ave Magnolia. I fee **L** terrible for having left with no warning, Laxus. **P** lease, don't look for **ME**._

 _I wish I could say this in person._

 _ **I Love You** , _

_Lucy._

Looking closer at her handwriting, Laxus noticed that she had gone over several letters more than the others, and there were capital letters all over the place. Then he understood. She had left him a note within a note. "FUCKING HELP ME I LOVE YOU" was spelt out- and Laxus intended to do just that. He intended to find her, fucking help her, so she could say 'I love you' in person. He didn't know where to start but he would search for her until he died if he had to- because he loved her too.

Practically running out of her apartment, he made his way back to the guild to inform Makarov that he wouldn't be back and he wasn't sure how long he would be- he didn't intend on coming back to magnolia until he found Lucy.

What he didn't know, however, was that someone was watching him from around the corner. That was, in fact, before he walked past that particular corner. Recognising the scent, he finally knew where to start.

Running back to the guild, hoping to get there before Laxus did, Natsu burst through the doors.

"LUCY, HE'S COMING, LEAVE." He shouted and began yet another fight with Gray, although this time it was just a cover in case he had been spotted by Laxus.

Lucy ran across the guild hall, and slipped out the doors, getting away successfully just before the blond man had made it.

Makarov had told Laxus that he would allow Laxus time away from the guild, as long as he didn't leave before his birthday, which happened to be tomorrow, which Laxus had forgotten due to his concern for Lucy. Reluctantly agreeing that he could wait a single day, Laxus left the guild.

LALU

It was the morning of Laxus' birthday, he made his way to the guild first thing in the morning, only to find the guild covered completely with balloons and banners. How could they throw a party with Lucy missing? Hell, how have they not even noticed? Laxus wasn't in the mood for a party to say the least. How could he be when the girl he loves is in danger?

Seeing his grandson's miserable face, Makarov decided to give him his birthday presents in an attempt to cheer him up. After a few of the guild member's presents, to which Laxus grumpily thanked, Makarov hauled a massive box across the guild hall.

"You're miserable, so open this one." Makarov said, a smile creeping on his face.

Laxus cautiously opened the box, only to see a flash of blonde, and feeling legs wrap around his waist, with slim arms draped around his neck. Breathing in the scent, he couldn't believe his nose.

"Happy Birthday!" A muffled shout came from the face that was buried in Laxus' coat.

Staring at her in disbelief, Laxus let an uncharacteristic smile take over his face, the whole guild looked on in shock. They knew that this party was Lucy's idea and that they had become friends recently but they honestly couldn't believe the smile that she allowed Laxus to have.

"I love you." Laxus accidentally let the words slip out, causing the guild members to almost have a heart attack- every one of them. In fact, some of them even passed out, either from alcohol consumption or the sight of Laxus and Lucy now kissing, before hearing the words come from Lucy's mouth.

"I love you too."

It was at that point that point that Laxus realised the third meaning of that note. It wasn't just a facade so that she could set up the surprise party. The secret message "Fucking help me I love you" was missing a comma. She hadn't meant that she was in danger, she was just expressing her emotions. She had meant, "Fucking help me, I love you.", as in, she loves him so much that her heart aches.

End


End file.
